Something for Lois
by TheRealLoisLane
Summary: Chloe's POV in Lilies, my first story. You may want to read that before you attempt this. It might be less confusing. Feedback is loved!
1. Part 1

Ok...so, when I got this idea from Marcy, it was just going to be a one-shot. But i can never seem to wrap things up that quick...so I think this is going to be in 5 parts.

This is Chloe's POV in my first story, Lilies. If you don't read that story, then this might be a little confusing.

I want to thank everyone that read Lilies and know that I greatly appreciate all the wonderful feedback on it. I hope you like this and I pray I've done justice to Chloe.

Clark's POV is coming after I finish this. It will be much longer, probably more like Lois' POV in Lilies.

I hope to have the next update to this posted sometime Sunday.

Again, feedback, positive and negative, is loved and appreciated!

**Author:** Alison

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics, WB, AlMiles, etc. etc. etc.

* * *

**Part 1

* * *

**

She swiveled around in her desk chair and flipped her laptop open. The screen flickered to life as she sipped the warm coffee in the brown cup. She had a ton of work to do. Two articles she hoped Ms. Kahn way upstairs would print somewhere in the paper, plus three term papers in two classes due next week. There just weren't enough hours in a day.

Her weird little hometown hadn't even crossed her mind. At least not in a week. She hadn't seen Lois or Clark in over a week. She'd emailed Lois a few times, and managed to squeeze in a quick phone call now and then, but nothing major. No real talk or even gossip. Just a couple of quick catch-ups in less than three minutes.

It's not that she didn't want to see or talk to them. She just couldn't find time. Besides, Lois needed her space anyway this week. She knew not to call or see her this week. No, this week always belonged to Lois and her mom. And that's the way it would probably always be. Lois wouldn't have it any other way.

She clicked several things on the screen. First to check email, then she had to get started on those articles.

"You're Beautiful" by James Blunt began to resonate from her cell phone. Who could be calling her at eight in the morning? She was positive it wasn't Lois. She never got up before noon.

She reached in her bag for the phone and glanced at the caller ID. _Clark Cell_ flashed in green and a smile graced her lips. She quickly flipped the phone open.

"Good morning, Clark."

"Hey, Chloe."

He sounded different. He didn't sound like something was wrong. No, he just sounded…different.

"Is everything okay?"

A long pause. That was never a good sign. She didn't always listen to Lois when she talked about Clark and his brooding, but she was beginning to see what she meant.

"Yeah, Chloe, everything's okay. I guess."

"Okay, you guess? Something's up with you, Clark. Now what is it?"

Another pause. She could hear him sigh on the other end. Yep, there's that brooding Lois was always rambling about.

"I want to do something for Lois."

What? Lois?

She laughed.

"_You _want to do something for Lois? What, were you planning on punking her?"

"No. I want to do something _for _her. Something…nice."

What was he talking about? Did he like her? What was going on? So many thoughts swam through her head. She didn't know which one to grab onto first.

"What are you talking about, Clark? What's going on?"

She could hear the sighing on the other end again.

"Look, she's going through a rough time right now. I've never seen her like this. I just want to do something for her…you know, to show that she's not…alone."

Did he know about this week? Did he know about Lois and her mom?

"Okay…you're gonna have to be a bit more specific with me, Clark. Even with all my intrepid reporter skills, I'm still having trouble following you."

There was that familiar sigh again.

"I stayed over at Lois' last night."

"You did what?"

She screamed into the phone as Timmy the Copy Guy walked past her desk, shooting her a quizzical glance as he raised his eyebrows.

This was worse than she thought.

"Relax, Chloe. Nothing happened. She was just having a hard time last night and I stayed to keep her company. That's all. I slept on her couch."

Whew. It's not that she would've been _that_ upset if something did happen between Lois and Clark. It's just that she wasn't ready for anything to happen. Not yet, anyway. After all, it was her cousin and her best friend.

Even though she had feelings for Clark for several years, she was beginning to let them go. She discovered how easy it was to let them go when he was with Lana. Besides, in a way, she did have Clark. She was the only one, other than his parents, that knew about his true self. And she loved it.

She took a deep breath, somewhat relieved, but still confused.

"Oh. Well, then what'd you mean when you said you wanted to do something for her?"

"I know about her mom. We stayed up talking til about three o'clock this morning."

And there it was. A slight pang of jealousy. Fight it, Sullivan. She and Clark would never be. And she knew that. But she did miss talking to him.

"Really? What'd you talk about for so long?"

"Just different things. Her family, parents, Lucy. We looked at her pictures. She told me some stories about her family and growing up. I never really realized how tough her life was as a kid."

Chloe knew that to be true. Everything seemed to be worse for Lois after her mom died. She could remember Lois quivering as a little girl when the General would yell at her. The rebellion didn't kick in until she was a teenager. Even Chloe couldn't get through to her then. Anything the General said, Lois did the exact opposite.

But Lois always had to be there for Lucy. She became a mom to her little sister the day their mother died. And Chloe knew that, in a way, Lois resented her mother for it. She hated that her mother died and left her and Lucy alone with the General. But she always needed her time this time of year to let her mom know she was sorry for feeling that way.

"Yeah, it was pretty tough, especially with a three-star General for a father." She paused and took a deep breath. "But you really didn't answer my earlier question. What do you want to do for her?"

She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer. What exactly was his motive? Was he harboring feelings for Lois? Did he even realize it if he was? She wasn't sure, but she would try to find out what was going on with him _and_ Lois. But regardless, she would help him out. Like she always did.

"Well, I was hoping you could help with that. I think…I want to do something for her mom. Well, for Lois, but in honor of her mom. And I just need some ideas."

Wow. Not what she was expecting. He wanted to do something for Lois' mom. He never offered to do anything for Lana's parents.

She was surprised, but not really. After all, Clark Kent was the master of the element of surprise.

"Uh…yeah, sure. I'll be glad to help. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, she had mentioned last night that she didn't get to visit her mom's grave often. So, I was thinking maybe a memorial of some sort to her mother."

Chloe smiled. Something was up with him. She couldn't quite figure it out. Of course, her mind was stretched in a thousand different directions with all the work she had to do, so she couldn't exactly put all her energy into dissecting Clark Kent's psyche at the moment. But she would definitely set aside time later to figure it out.

"A memorial. Like a stone or grave marker or something?"

"Yeah, hey, that's not a bad idea. Do you think you could look up some information on that for me? Like how we go about getting one and what all's involved? Because I really have no clue."

Well, that was nothing new. Neither was using her for favors. She didn't really mind, though. She'd do anything for him. No matter what.

"Sure. It shouldn't take me long to find something. Want me to give you a call when I do?"

"Yeah. But, I'm on my way to class right now, so if you can't get a hold of me just email it and I'll print it out later."

"Okay. Not a problem. I'll get it to you as quick as I can."

With the phone between her ear and shoulder, she already began typing and pulled up a few useful pages from Google.

"Okay. Thanks, Chloe. I really appreciate it."

She could tell the Kent smile was stretched across his face. Just the thought of it made her glow. He still had that effect. Blame it on the Kent charm.

"Sure. Anytime."

She was about to hang up when his voice stopped her.

"Oh, and Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"See if there's a way a picture can be put on the stone."

"A picture?"

"Yeah. I think I know one that would be perfect."

A click on the other end. He'd hung up. She sat there, the phone still pressed against her ear, his final words echoing through her head.

As predictable as he usually was, he never ceased to amaze her.


	2. Part 2

so here's Part 2. it's a little short, i know, but i'll try and make up for it later.

again, feedback is encouraged and loved

**Author:** Alison

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc. etc. etc.

* * *

**Part 2

* * *

**

Lois and Clark.

"Miss Sullivan?"

Clark and Lois.

"Miss Sullivan?"

Lois Kent. No, she'd never do that. Lois Lane Kent. Now that sounds more like it.

What was she thinking? Lois and Clark would never happen in this or any lifetime. Or would they? Even if they did, was she ready for that? Were those feelings for him still there? He's doing something for Lois. Something _for_ Lois. Not something_ to_ Lois. What did all this mean? Did this just happen?

"Miss Sullivan, if you can't pay attention I'm afraid I'll have to fail you in this course."

What?

Her head spun around as she realized where she was. If there was ever an oxymoron it was Chloe Sullivan in an Intro to News Writing class. If only Met U understood.

Her eyes met those of the aging man who epitomized the graying, brown corduroy jacket-with-elbow patches-wearing, pocket protector professor. She sighed and straightened herself in the chair.

"Sorry, Dr. Roberts."

He nodded his head and continued to drone about the importance of protecting your source. She sighed and leaned her head on her hand, while mindlessly scribbling in the words on her syllabus. She really didn't need to be here.

No, she needed to be working on her papers. She needed to be working on her articles for the Planet. And she wanted to find out more information about a memorial for Lois' mom.

Okay, so she was doing it to help Clark. But she was also doing it for Lois. And Lois' mom was her aunt. She didn't get to go to the funeral when she died. She'd never seen her aunt's grave. So, maybe a small part of her was doing it for that reason, too.

She was still having trouble wrapping her head around the fact that Clark stayed over at Lois' last night. And, apparently, he stayed willingly. He said he'd never seen her like that before. What did that mean? What was she like? She did have clothes on, right? Wait. What was she thinking? This was Lois and Clark. Those two hate each other.

But…he stayed with her. And he said they talked. What was going on? And why would he just out of the blue want to do something for Lois? Too many questions, not enough answers. She had to get to the bottom of all of this.

"I'll see all of you Tuesday when your papers are due. That includes you, Miss Sullivan."

Her head shot up and she smiled faintly at the old man as she gathered her books. She quickly stood, grabbing her bag.

"Right. Tuesday." She walked towards the door and past the older man. "Bye, Dr. Roberts."

It was only three o'clock and it had already been a long day. She was up at six, showered and dressed, and out the door on her way to the Planet by seven. She'd stopped by the bookstore to pick up another book she had to read for a class she didn't want to take. From there she found her way to Starbucks for her daily morning caffeine perk. She was glad she ordered a double mocha latte that morning. She needed it after the phone call from him.

He'd just hung up. He didn't say "bye" or "talk to you later." He wasn't being his usual unusual self. He was different. Something in his voice. Something…unspoken. But what?

She needed more caffeine. That Starbucks was right around the corner on the way to the Planet. She had to stop in if she was going to do all she needed to later.

There was still a lot of research to do on the memorial. She'd managed to find a few helpful places for ordering a marker and arranging everything through the funeral home. He wanted to put a picture on there, too. That would cost extra. By the way, did he even realize how much this was gonna cost? And just where exactly did he plan on putting this memorial anyway? She'd tried to call him, but he must've been in class because his voicemail picked up. So, she emailed him all the information she found. But there was still more to figure out. And her head was beginning to hurt.

She walked out the door into the hallway. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket as she reached the doors that led outside. Part of her hoped it was him. But only a small part.

She continued outside as she dug the phone out of her coat pocket and glanced at the caller ID. _Lois Cell_ flashed in bright green letters. Oh great.

It's not that she didn't want to talk to her cousin. She just didn't want to talk to her right now. Not knowing that Clark spent the night with her. Well, okay not _with_ her, but at her apartment. But they were still alone together. All night.

Maybe she just didn't want to hear what she thought Lois would say. Maybe she wasn't ready for what she didn't want to know. After all, Lois wasn't usually one to leave out details when it came to guys. Of course, that's assuming that something happened.

She flipped the phone open and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Lois."

"Hey, Chlo. You busy?"

"Well, actually, I am. I'm on my way to the Planet, but not before I get another caffeine boost courtesy of the wonderful folks at Starbucks."

She wanted to talk. She wanted to find out what really happened last night and, more importantly, if there was anything going on between her cousin and best friend. But, then again, now wasn't the time. No. Not now. This was a conversation that had to be done in person. Not over a cheap pay-as-you-go cell phone.

"Oh. Okay."

Chloe slowed to a halt next to the tall oak tree in the corner of the courtyard.

Okay? Not her usual reaction. Usually, Lois would just keep talking regardless of how busy Chloe said she was.

So, first Clark, now Lois. Yep, something was definitely up with those two. She had to figure it out. Clark would definitely crack before Lois would. She'd have to talk to him again.

She slowly began to walk towards the main street that led to her second favorite coffeehouse. The coffee was much better at Starbucks, though she would never tell Mrs. Kent, but it just couldn't beat the atmosphere of the Talon.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I've just got so much to do. I'm behind on some papers that are due next week, plus I'm working on some stuff for the Planet. And I've got this other project I'm working on, too."

She didn't mean to say it, but maybe Lois wouldn't pick up on it.

Chloe turned the corner and stopped outside the glass doors of the establishment.

"That's okay, Chlo. I've got some stuff to do anyway. I'll just talk to you later. How 'bout sometime tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll be around." She glanced inside at the cappuccino machine screaming her name. "But, I've gotta run. Caffeine's a-calling."

She winced as she heard the long sigh on the other end.

"Okay. Bye, Chlo."

"Bye, Lois."

She heard the line click as she slowly took the phone from her ear and flipped it shut.

She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to turn away from her. But she had to talk to Clark. Anyway, it'd be easier to get him to spill about what happened last night than it would Lois. Lois trusted Chloe and they treated each other more like sisters than cousins. But there were still some things that weren't usually discussed. It was that unspoken code. And Lois never broke it. Not even with Chloe.

Shoving the phone back in her coat pocket, she reached for the door handle and jerked it open.

She wasn't too sure what was going on back in her weird little hometown, but something told her things were changing.


	3. Part 3

Hey guys, thanks for all the great reviews! I appreciate it, as always :)

Here's Part 3. I hope you enjoy!

**Author: **Alison

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc. etc. etc.

* * *

**Part 3

* * *

**

When did life become so difficult? It must've happened sometime when she grew up.

She hadn't gotten much sleep. But that wasn't anything new.

It was only ten o'clock in the morning, but she'd already finished her English Lit paper an hour ago and was speedily working her way through her News Writing paper on Nellie Bly's undercover investigations at Blackwell.

Almost finished with her second paper and she was already on her fourth cup of coffee. Lois would be so proud. But she'd tell her later.

After a long afternoon and evening shift last night at the Planet she headed back to her dorm room to continue her research for Clark. She'd found some more information and emailed him again. But she hadn't talked to him or Lois since yesterday.

She still wasn't sure about all of this. She was having a little trouble reading Clark. Just what were his intentions towards Lois? Were there any at all or was this simply a nice gesture for a friend?

But that didn't explain Lois' behavior. Why was she so weird on the phone yesterday? She wasn't being her strange twitchy controlling self. Not once did she try to take over the conversation.

Something was up with those two. Something had happened between them. And she was determined to figure it out.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the reverberation from her cell phone sitting on her desk. She picked it up and, staying focused on her laptop screen, opened it without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chloe."

She'd know that voice anywhere. She never tired of hearing it. Ever.

"Hey, Clark. What's up?"

Would he spill more about that night? She'd have to find a way to get him to talk.

"Did you find out anything else about that memorial? I've been going over what you sent me and I think it's gonna be great."

"No, just what I emailed you last night. But I think we need to go see them today about getting it done. Especially if you want this thing up pretty soon."

He'd sent her an email back yesterday afternoon when he got her information on the project. He told her he thought it would be best to set up the memorial as soon as possible. You know…for Lois' sake. Right.

Whoosh!

All of her papers flew off her desk as a blue and red blur appeared in her room and sat on her bed.

"Clark!"

She spun around in her chair and put her hand over her chest as she tried in vain to catch her breath.

"What?"

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that."

He smiled, which immediately made her face light up. That Kent charm never failed.

"Well, you said we needed to go see them today. So, here I am."

She shot him a questionable look and went to picking up the papers that flew off her desk.

"Remind me to buy a paperweight while we're out today. If you're going to create a wind tunnel effect every time you show up I gotta do something to save time putting all my homework back together."

He grinned and helped her pick up the papers. He handed them to her as she got back in her chair and stacked the pages neatly on the desk.

"Can I ask you something, Chloe?"

Was this it? She could feel it coming. She just knew it. She set the pages down and looked at him. Something was going on in that E.T. brain of his.

"Okay. Is everything alright?"

He leaned forward on his elbows and kept his head down as he spoke.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He paused and took a deep breath. "What do you think Lois' favorite movie is?"

Lois' favorite movie? Okay, in Chloe Sullivan's experience, a guy only wanted to know a girl's favorite anything if he liked her. But this couldn't possibly be the case with Clark. Could it?

A confused grin crept its way on her face.

"Lois' favorite movie? Why do you want to know that?"

He stood and slowly walked to her window. What was going on with him? This was weird, even for him.

"I just want to do something nice for her."

She kept the confused expression and turned in her chair to face him.

"But, Clark, you're already doing this memorial for her." She paused. Should she say it? She studied him for a moment as he gazed out the window. She prayed her reporter's instinct wouldn't fail her now. "So, what's brought on this sudden interest in Miss Lane?" She waited for some signal from him. He kept his gaze out the window. "Does it have anything to do with you two spending the night together?"

That did it. His head spun around as he briefly met her eyes, but turned and walked back to stand next to the bed, running his fingers through his thick black hair.

"What? No, Chloe. I mean, well, it does, but we didn't…we just talked."

She smiled and slowly nodded her head. She knew he'd be easier to crack.

"So, you just talked? Let me get this straight. Clark Kent and Lois Lane stayed at her apartment…all night…talking. Right."

He turned back to face her, narrowing his eyes and smirking.

"I promise, Chloe. We just talked." His voice softened as he continued. "I'd never seen her like that before."

Okay, now it was getting good. She moved to her bed and padded the space next to her for him to sit.

"Yeah, I got that from you yesterday. But what do you mean? What was she like?"

She had a feeling she knew. Chloe was well aware of what the day before yesterday was, even though she had never seen Lois on that day. But Lois had told her what she did when Chloe accidentally walked in on her crying over some pictures one day. It wasn't the anniversary, but she'd come across the pictures while going through some boxes. So, Lois told her. That's when she learned that Lois needed that time of year. And she needed it alone. This was why it was so perplexing that she let Clark stay with her that night. It just didn't make any sense.

He sat on the bed next to her and kept his head down.

"She was crying. I'd never seen Lois cry before."

Now, she could see it. He saw the softer side of her. Sure, Chloe always knew it was there. But, Lois kept so many walls up that she never let anyone else see. But she let him see. Why?

Chloe nodded her head. She took a breath and turned to face him.

"So, this is how you've gone from hating her and wishing she never came back from Europe this summer, to wanting to do something nice for her."

He looked up at her, his gaze intense.

"I never hated her, Chloe. She just…got on my nerves. But, I never really minded it."

There it was. It was all falling into place. At least as far as he was concerned. But what about Lois?

She could feel it. She told herself she was over him, and, in a way, she was. But you never forget your first love, even if that's not what he was.

She dropped her eyes and looked at the floor as he continued.

"That's just the way Lois and I are. We irritate each other, but I don't think either of us are really that bothered by it."

Chloe raised her eyebrows and gave him a skeptical look.

"Are you sure she feels the same way?"

Wow, that question could have many different meanings.

"I don't know. Lois can be a hard read sometimes."

She laughed as his face broadened into a smile.

"Yeah, I know."

They sat there, the silence so loud she knew his super-hearing should've already made him deaf. She didn't want to push it too much further. She could tell by now he had feelings for her whether he realized it or not. But she didn't want to say anything out loud. That would make it real, especially if he hesitated in answering. She didn't know if she could handle that.

She'd thrown herself into her college courses and work at the Daily Planet when she found out he and Lana were finally together. That kept her busy and kept her mind off thinking her two best friends were consummating anytime they were alone together. She just couldn't bear it.

She'd never imagined him with Lois. It was even funnier to imagine Lois with him. They were like night and day, or, more appropriately, human and extraterrestrial. But whenever they were around each other, they seemed to have their own language and own little knowing glances at each other. They finished one another's sentences and knew how each took their coffee. It was little things, sure, but those were beginning to grow into something else. She just never really took the time to see it until now.

They needed to get going. Her papers and those articles for the Planet would just have to wait. Maybe she could drag some more out of him later. That is, if she really wanted to know, which she still wasn't too sure. She still needed to talk to Lois and get her side of that night just to make sure she wasn't blowing this all out of proportion. Which a small part of her hoped she was.

"So, we should probably get going." She stood and walked to her desk, reaching for the information on the memorial she'd printed out last night. "I found this place down on Sixteenth Street where we can buy the marker. They can engrave it for us, too. I just need to get them all the information." She paused and gestured with her finger towards him as she continued. "Oh, and you said you wanted the brown marble marker, right? I already put it on hold online last night. The website said they could put a picture on it, too, but they need to get it ASAP for it to be ready soon."

She picked up the papers and handed them to Clark.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds great." He paused. "I've got a slight problem with the picture, though."

"And what's that?"

He grinned sheepishly and looked up at her.

"I don't have it."

Her mouth dropped. Why is it you could depend on him to save your life, but the little everyday things were lost on him?

"Okay, so where is it?"

"Still at Lois'. I was thinking maybe you could go tomorrow and get it. Didn't you say something about coming home this weekend?"

She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, yeah, but that was before I had all this work to do."

He looked surprised and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Oh. Okay."

Her heart sank. She couldn't stand that. She hated disappointing him.

She half-smiled and rolled her eyes.

"But I guess I can make a special trip just for you."

He looked at her and smiled as he stood.

"Thanks, Chloe. I mean…for all your help. I couldn't have done this without you."

He moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, melting into his embrace.

"You're welcome, Clark."

She pulled away from him and reached for her coat on her bed. She threw it on and grabbed her bag in the floor and cell phone off her desk as he moved towards the door.

She still loved him. She always would. But, she knew she had to let him go. For her.

"By the way, it's Breakfast at Tiffany's."


	4. Part 4

ok...i know this has been a long time coming. but i think i had told some of you that i would make it up to you. well...i have. this is the longest chapter i have ever written. (it's 12 pages in Word). that's why it took longer to write today than it usually does. but anyway...here is Part 4 to Something For Lois. hopefully, it answers a lot of questions. some you may have to hunt for...but they're there 

oh, and some of this may be a teeny tiny bit repetitive. after all, it's taken from chapter 8 of Lilies when Chloe visits Lois at her apartment the morning after Clark has surprised Lois in the Talon theater with Breakfast at Tiffany's. but i promise that this is strictly Chloe's POV. so, hopefully, it makes sense and isn't too repetitive for anyone.

**

* * *

Author: Alison**

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc, etc, etc. I only own the story, so please don't take that away from me.

* * *

**Part 4**

She loved her little hometown. She really did. But there were times, like now, that she hated coming home.

She didn't want to talk to Lois. Ugh. Why couldn't Clark superspeed in and get the picture? Was it so hard? Of course, he probably would find a way to screw it up anyway. 'I'll just leave it to the professional,' he had said, with that stupid Kent grin. But she fell for it. Like she always does.

She pulled her little red VW Bug around and into the back alley of the Talon. Part of her hoped Lois wouldn't be home. But it was Saturday morning. And it was noon. Chances were Lois had either just gotten up or was still sleeping. She'd bet money on the latter.

As she stepped out of the car and turned to walk up the steps into the side entrance, the door suddenly flew open.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Kent."

"Hey, Chloe."

The woman struggled with two large bags of trash as she ambled down the steps.

"Here, Mrs. Kent, let me help you with those."

Chloe took one of the bags out of the woman's hands as they made their way to the dumpsters.

"Thanks, Chloe. I didn't realize how much of a mess people can make in one night."

Chloe shot Mrs. Kent a quizzical look as they threw the two bags over the side of the dumpster.

"What'd you mean?"

"All of this came from the theater last night. Clark just finished cleaning it about an hour ago."

Chloe's head shot up.

"Clark? Is he still here? And why was he cleaning the theater?" She paused and smiled. "Was he being punished?"

Mrs. Kent smiled and shook her head.

"No, he had some chores to do. But he said he wanted to clean the theater. Something about doing it for Lois."

For Lois? An alarm went off in her head. Why did that phrase keep popping up? And why was Clark always involved?

"For Lois? I don't understand."

Mrs. Kent sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Chloe…neither do I. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. But I'm pretty sure Lois has something to do with it. I think she's had more of an effect on him than he's willing to admit."

And so, the mother knows. She'd always heard about a mother's intuition. But a small part of her hoped the older woman was wrong.

Chloe faintly smiled and dropped her gaze.

She knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. After all, he was an attractive  
guy…charming…somewhat intelligent…and…her best friend. And, even if he couldn't see it, she knew his feelings for Lois were becoming more apparent.

She just wanted to get the picture and leave. But she didn't want to make a scene. She had to act normal. Especially around her cousin, who could smell a ruse a mile away.

The two women made their way back up the steps and inside the building. She had to go upstairs now. She had to get it over with.

She turned to Mrs. Kent who'd finished washing her hands in the nearby sink behind the counter.

"Have you seen Lois today, Mrs. Kent?"

Drying her hands on a paper towel, Mrs. Kent shook her head.

"No, Chloe. She's not scheduled to work until later this afternoon. I think she might still be upstairs. Clark said she had a long night last night."

There it was again. Clark's name just dropped in there like it belonged. It felt like it was moving too fast. But maybe that's the way things happen as you get older. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for it. Not yet, anyway.

She smiled a feeble smile and nodded her head.

"Okay, thanks. I'll just go see if I can find her then."

Mrs. Kent smiled and nodded, then turned to take the order of a waiting couple.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she turned and made her way through the early afternoon crowd and up the stairs.

What was happening in her little world? Everything she'd known for the past few years seemed to be slipping away.

She missed her cousin. She loved Lois like a sister. But she felt like somehow she was drifting away from her a little. But why? Was it just because of the events of the past few days?

And then there was Clark. Her best friend. Her first love, though she wasn't his. She didn't talk to Clark as much as she used to. They both had their own classes at their own universities. They had their own lives. But he'd asked her to help. And she couldn't refuse. Not even for the sake of her own sanity.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she remembered her cell phone. She'd hate for it to sound off in the middle of her mission. Although, Lois could probably sleep through anything, she didn't want to take the chance. She shoved her hand in her pocket, pulled out the phone and, pushing a few buttons, turned it to vibrate mode.

She grasped the door knob. It was still locked. That meant Lois probably wasn't up yet. She reached in her bag and grabbed her trusty MasterCard out of her wallet. Slipping it in between the door frame and lock, she jiggled the handle and card simultaneously as the door popped open. Too easy. You've done this too many times, Sullivan.

Quietly opening the door, she crept in and gently closed the door behind her.

After they had purchased the marker and provided the information for engraving, Clark had given her instructions on where to locate the picture in Lois' apartment. He said it should be in the top of an old dusty photo box under the coffee table. Glancing in Lois' bedroom, she noticed her cousin still sound asleep. She knew her too well.

She made her way to the couch and sat down. Reaching under the coffee table, she carefully pulled out the box and set it next to her. She lifted the lid off the old box and set it aside. There it was, right where he said it would be.

Chloe slowly reached in the box and lifted it out. She studied the woman whose face she'd almost forgotten. She didn't remember too much about her. She was only four years old when she died. But she knew she was smart and sweet and always made chocolate chip cookies on Saturday night. Or at least that's what happened when Lois' family came to visit her and her dad in the States.

Funny those things that stick with you.

Chloe sighed and smiled. This was more than Clark and Lois. This might've been Lois' mom, but it was Chloe's aunt. And she deserved something just for her.

She placed the photo in the side pocket of her bag and zipped it closed. She looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was twelve thirty. She didn't really want to talk to her, but something was pushing her. She wanted to know Lois' side of the story. Besides, she had promised her cousin that she would talk to her today.

She stood, grabbing her bag, and walked to the kitchen. She set her bag down on the barstool, lifted out her laptop, set it on the counter, plugged it in and turned it on. It would be her safety net if Lois suspected anything. Besides, she really did have work to do. But that would probably have to wait until she got back to Met U.

She knew her cousin pretty well, and she knew the one thing that could get her up and moving was coffee. Heck, anyone who knew Lois knew that vital fact.

Chloe walked to the coffee pot, put in a new filter, dumped the grounds in, poured in the water and flicked on the switch. Such a ritual she could do it in her sleep.

She turned around and grabbed today's copy of the Daily Planet out of her bag. She'd picked it up as she was leaving Metropolis that morning. She glanced over the front page. Nothing that fantastic today. But it was Saturday, after all. Which reminded her that her cousin was still in bed after noon on a Saturday.

The coffee pot began to fill and Chloe grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. She poured herself a cup, grabbed her newspaper and headed into Lois' bedroom.

She stopped at the foot of her cousin's bed. She could hear her cousin mumbling as she entered the room.

"Clark."

What?

Chloe's heart sank.

Was Lois dreaming about Clark? Chloe studied her cousin for a moment.

The covers on the bed were thrown off and lay in the floor. Lois was sweating and twitching in her sleep. She'd remembered how Lois would have nightmares as a child, especially after her mother died. When she visited Chloe would lay awake next to her, listening to Lois sob in her sleep. But this didn't seem to be like that. Lois wasn't crying. But she did keep repeating one word…er…name.

"Clark."

Chloe sighed. She had her answer. The answer to the question she'd had since he had called and said he wanted to do something. Something for Lois.

She knew that whatever had happened between them the night he stayed with her must've been…special…for lack of a cheesier word. It was apparently something that neither she or Lana could've done for him. And whatever it was, it had an effect on both Lois and Clark, even if neither realized it.

She had to wake her up. She would just play intrepid reporter. She knew the part well.

Okay, Sullivan. Here goes.

"Lois."

She paused and watched as Lois stirred a little more in her sleep.

"Lois."

She sighed. She could throw cold water on her like she used to when they were kids. But, frankly, she feared a bit more for her life now than she did back then.

Chloe watched as Lois raised her arm and murmured something. The one time she didn't have her camera.

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"LOIS!"

Her cousin sat straight up in bed, gasping for air. Her eyes went wide as she looked as if she'd just come back to life.

"Good to see you finally awake, cuz. Didn't realize you were gonna sleep til noon. I've been standing here screaming your name for ten minutes."

She wanted to talk. Now she knew that both Clark and Lois felt something for each other. But she had to find out as to exactly what that something was.

Chloe grinned as her cousin glared at her, still attempting to catch her breath. She had things to do today. But first, she had to get Lois out of bed and up and talking.

"Come on, get up. We've got a week's worth of gossip to catch up on."

Okay, so she wasn't going to come right out and say, 'Actually, I want to talk about you and Clark and your feelings for each other because it's driving me crazy since I can see it and neither of you can.' She and Lois did have boundaries, after all.

Chloe turned to leave Lois' bedroom, and called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"I'll just make myself at home while you get dressed."

As Chloe rounded the corner into the kitchen, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She set her mug on the counter and reached in her pocket for her phone. _Clark Cell_ flashed on the ID. Oh great. Not now.

But she flipped it open anyway.

"Hey."

"Hey, Chloe. Is this a bad time?"

"Well, kinda. The fox is in the hen house right now."

"You're…what?"

She sighed. After all, she did say that he was only somewhat intelligent.

"Nevermind. What do you need?"

"I just wondered if you got the picture yet?"

She set the paper on the counter and turned around to glance in the bedroom. Lois was sitting up in bed. She'd be in the kitchen soon, especially if she smelled coffee.

"Yeah, I got it. I'll make a copy and deliver it where it needs to go later this afternoon."

"Okay. I just wondered if it would be alright if I stopped by later tonight and picked it up. I have something else I'd like to do with it."

Chloe hopped on the barstool and began mindlessly searching for something on her laptop. She had to make it appear like she was doing work for the Planet or Met U or _something_. The last thing she wanted to do was give Lois cause for suspicion.

"Um, yeah, sure that's fine. Just give me a call later."

She saw Lois shuffle into the kitchen out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure, Chloe. And maybe we can discuss some other things, then, too."

Chloe paused. Other things? That boy was an enigma. If only time and place were different, she'd ask him about it. But it would have to wait.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just talk to you later, then."

"Okay. And thanks again, Chloe. You know none of this would be possible without you."

How did he do it? Just when she was ready to strangle him, he says the one thing she loves to hear, but never expects. How would anyone else ever measure up?

She smiled as her heart melted.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll call you later. Bye, Chloe."

"Bye."

She flipped her phone shut. She sat there, staring at her laptop screen, gathering her thoughts. She had to get on with the task at hand. She set her phone on the counter and kept her eyes on her computer screen while she spoke.

"I already made coffee." She glanced up at her cousin, who was already reaching for a mug and the pot of coffee. "Hey, I told you to get dressed."

"Mmhhmm."

Lois looked out the window and kept her back to Chloe. She knew her cousin wasn't a morning person. But c'mon. It was twelve thirty in the afternoon. Something was up and she was gonna figure it out.

"Mmhhmm? What does that mean?"

Lois didn't say anything. This just wasn't like her. Usually Chloe couldn't get her to shut up.

"Lois? Are you okay?"

Lois still didn't say anything. She didn't even acknowledge Chloe's words. Chloe was beginning to worry that something more serious might be wrong.

Should she bring up the other night? The night they spent together? She just didn't want to bring up his name. If the sheer mention of his name brought a reaction from Lois, she didn't know how she would respond.

She took a deep breath.

"I talked to Clark."

Lois spun around, her eyes wide.

"Really?"

And there it was. What she was hoping wouldn't happen. Keep it together, Sullivan.

"Yeah. He said he stayed here with you a couple of nights ago."

Chloe paused. She dropped her gaze before she continued.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

She looked back up at her disheveled cousin. Lois' hair was down and messy and her pajama pants were twisted. Her pajama top was also buttoned wrong.

She was a complete mess. Chloe had never seen her cousin like this before. Well, not since they were kids. But that was because of Lois' mom. This can't all be about the anniversary. Can it?

"What? No, Chloe. He stayed here, yes, and slept on the couch. He came over to bring me some of Mrs. Kent's meatloaf. I asked him to stay because it was late and the roads were bad."

Lois paused and took a breath before continuing.

"I was having a rough day that day. That's all."

Lois stopped and looked down into the liquid in the blue ceramic coffee mug.

Chloe slowly nodded her head and gave a feeble smile.

"Yeah…I know. You have that same rough day every year."

Now she felt bad. But there were things that still didn't seem right.

Lois smiled.

"Yeah, weird how that happens, isn't it?"

Chloe gently laughed.

"Yeah, it is." She dropped her smile and stopped before asking her next question, searching Lois' face for any visual clues. "But, you never answered my first question. Is everything okay?"

Lois walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling one leg under her. She took another sip of coffee.

This looked like it was about to get interesting. Chloe hopped off the stool and closed her laptop. She crossed her arms and strolled over to the couch and sat, pulling both legs under her, next to her cousin.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Chlo. I ought to be able to handle this. I'm tougher than this. But this week…I don't know. It all started when he showed up."

Oh great, not him again. She tried to maintain her innocence of the situation and looked confused.

"He who? Clark?"

Chloe braced herself for whatever possible answer that question would bring. She watched as her cousin fidgeted with her pajama buttons.

"Yeah. He showed up here that night. _My_ night. The one night…no, strike that. The one _day_ of the year that I cry. You know me, Chloe. I don't cry except on that day. But he moseyed on in here and I couldn't do it. I couldn't have my night."

Chloe saw the tears forming in Lois' eyes. She tried to hold back those of her own.

"And look at me! I'm doing it again! Ever since that night I've been doing this!" Lois quickly wiped her eyes. "He showed up and saw me like this. He saw me at my weakest." She took a breath. "You should've seen me the night before last. Not only did I cry all the way back from the Kents', but apparently I also cried all night while I was asleep. If the General had been here, he would've yelled til he was blue in the face, telling me how weak I was."

Lois paused to sniff. Chloe put a comforting hand on Lois' arm. Her cousin was suffering. And all she could do was think about herself and her own insecurites. She silently berated herself for it.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I should've been here for you this week. But I know that you usually don't want to talk to anyone around this time of year. That's why I didn't call you that day. And I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you more yesterday, but I've just had a lot of things going on at the Planet and classes are killing me. Plus, I've got this other project I'm working on…"

Please don't pick up on it…please don't pick up on it…

"No, Chloe. It's okay. I'm not blaming you. It's just been a strange week. Well, stranger than usual, anyway. Smallville's been especially nice to me lately, which is freaking me out. It's probably just because it was the anniversary. I had to explain it to him when he showed up unannounced. And can you believe he actually sat here until three in the morning wanting to know all about Mom and Dad? How they met, her favorite flowers, has the General always been so intimidating? He wanted to look at all my pictures. He even wanted to know about my childhood. It was so…strange."

Chloe smiled. It really was all falling into place.

"And do you know what he did last night? Well, first of all, Mister Always Has An Excuse said he would be here yesterday afternoon. Not that I was waiting for him, by the way."

Chloe grinned. Lois could be a hard read sometimes, but there were some universal signs women had when it came to guys. Especially their feelings towards guys.

She broadened her smile as Lois continued.

"What? I _wasn't_. He just said he would be here and he didn't show."

Chloe knew she was caught and threw up her hands in mock surrender and smiled.

"Okay, okay. So, you say you weren't waiting on him when you were waiting on him?"

"Ye-…_No_!"

Chloe could get under her skin like no one else. Well, no one else, apparently, other than Clark.

Lois sighed and closed her eyes, continuing on with her story.

"So, anyway, he decided to waltz in downstairs _after_ we closed. He tried to help me clean up the theater, which turned into a complete disaster. He kept spilling coffee that _I_ had to mop up. Then, he spilled it all over himself." She paused and grinned. "Well, actually, that was pretty funny."

Chloe laughed and shook her head. Her cousin always did manage to find the humor in the wrong situations. But she had to draw more about last night out of Lois.

"So, he just showed up to help you clean the theater?"

Lois gave Chloe a confused look.

"Well, actually, I'm not sure why he showed up. But it's what happened later that was so…I don't know. Nice? I'm still trying to figure out what his ulterior motive was. There had to be one."

It was Chloe's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean? What did he do?"

"We were cleaning. He spilled coffee down his jeans. I laughed. Then he said something about cleaning the rest of the theater later today, that we didn't need to clean it all last night. Before I knew it, he had walked to the back of the theater and into the booth. 'Moon River' started playing and--"

Chloe closed her eyes. That's why he wanted to know.

"- -'Breakfast at Tiffany's' was playing on the screen."

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

Chloe sighed and rubbed her head with her fingers. Why didn't she see it coming? She should've figured it out when she ran into Mrs. Kent earlier.

That settles it, then. She was moving up to three non-fat mocha lattes a day. She obviously wasn't getting enough caffeine to keep her brain cells clicking.

"Well, Clark called me a couple of days ago. He asked me some really strange questions. Mostly about you."

Lois set her mug down on the coffee table and turned to face Chloe.

"About me? What questions about me?"

Did she want to tell her? Not really, but maybe it would answer some things.

"Well, favorite movie was one of them."

Lois sighed and nodded her head.

Chloe looked at her cousin as she continued.

"Lois, maybe he just wanted to do something nice for you…especially after this week. You said yourself it was probably just because of the anniversary."

She knew if Lois didn't agree, that it might cement the fact that she had feelings for him. She prayed Lois would agree. But would she understand if she didn't?

"Yeah, I know. And it was nice. It was just…unexpected. But, something just doesn't feel right. But, at the same time, it does." Lois stopped, turned to her cousin and smiled. "Am I making any sense?"

Chloe grinned. She understood Lois better than anyone. And somehow, she knew what she was going through. At least as far as being confused by Clark. That was nothing new to her.

"Believe it or not, Lo, you're making perfect sense."

Lois smiled.

"My emotions have just been like a roller-coaster this week, Chlo. Sometimes, it's been terrifying. Other times, nauseating. It's just all been so…weird. And completely out of the ordinary for me."

Chloe grinned. She had her answers and then some. But she had to get going. She'd safely gotten the picture, which had been her main goal anyway. She moved her legs out from under her and stood, walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, come on. Lois Lane can handle anything. Besides, after living in this town for a year, you ought to be used to 'out of the ordinary.'"

Lois laughed softly.

"You would think so, wouldn't ya, Chlo?" Lois stood and crossed her arms while walking towards Chloe. "Now, if only I could get used to this recurring nightmare about that guy in the red cape. That still scares me."

Chloe smiled. She unplugged her laptop and put it in her bag. She grabbed her cell phone and the folded Daily Planet. She wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't want to be mean. After all, her cousin was in love and didn't even know it. She'd cut her some slack. But only a little.

"Yeah, boy, Lois. A guy in a red cape. Sounds pretty scary to me." She flung her bag on her shoulder and reached for her keys. Lois shot her an unappreciative look. Chloe sighed and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Lois. It's just a dream."

Okay, so maybe she said it more for herself than for Lois. But how often do dreams come true anyway?

"Yeah, right. It's not your dream. Or nightmare. If it's scary, it's a nightmare, right?"

Chloe laughed. Lois could be so intelligent about everyone else's situations, yet so naïve when it came to her own.

"Well, Lois, I wish I could stay longer and help you complete that thought process, but I've got a ton of work to do. Call me later?"

Lois smiled.

"Sure. I've gotta get going anyway. I've still got half a theater to clean up this afternoon. And I'll probably be doing it by myself. You know he won't show. Something will come up, and he'll apologize later for not being there."

Chloe just smiled and shook her head. She'd let her find out on her own.

"I don't know, Lois. He's surprised you before."

Lois sighed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Smallville is so predictable. Sure, he has his moments, like last night, but it's nothing to get excited about. Those moments are just flukes. He'll never change. He's just the same old humdrum farmboy who's gonna be stuck in this town for the rest of his life."

Chloe grinned. If only Lois knew. But that conversation was for a later time. And somehow she didn't think she'd be the one to tell her.

"If you say so, Lois. I just think Clark will surprise all of us one of these days."

Lois rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Chlo. You're more optimistic than I am."

Chloe laughed. Yep, Lois had no idea what was right in front of her.

Lois pulled her into a hug as she continued.

"I'll give you a call later. Thanks for being my alarm clock this morning."

Chloe laughed.

"Anytime, cuz. Okay, I gotta go. I've gotta be back in Metropolis later to finish an article."

Well, she actually had to get back so the guys could plaster the picture on the marker...but Lois didn't need to know that right then.

She pulled away from Lois and reached for the door.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay."

"Bye, Baby."

"Bye, Lo."

Lois shut the door behind her. Chloe paused at the top of the stairs. It was now that she should've cried. She should be fighting back the tears. But she wasn't.

She'd only wanted to get the picture and leave. But after seeing Lois so confused and unLois-like, she realized that her cousin had feelings for Clark. And the best part was, she didn't even know it.

She couldn't quite figure it out. But for some reason, she left the tiny apartment feeling…happy. And she finally began to understand what she had to do.

She had to let go. This time…for good.


	5. Part 5

ok, guys and gals...here it is. the final part and the end of Something For Lois, Chloe's POV in my first story Lilies.

i just want to say thanks for everyone that read and hugs to all who reviewed.

so...remember feedback is loved. any feedback. anything at all. good or bad. trust me. all of it gives me the courage to keep posting and hopefully will make me a stronger writer.

and also a BIG THANKS to Marcy...for without whom the idea for this story would've never been imagined. so, thanks, Marcy. i hope i've done it justice

so, i hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! 

**Author:** Alison

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC, WB, AlMiles, etc, etc, etc. I only own the story, so pretty please don't take that away from me.

* * *

**Part 5

* * *

**

Holding her coat tight around her body, she slowly walked over the hill and past the row of tombstones. She'd been here too many times in her short life. She was almost here permanently, after all.

Thank goodness for Lois and Clark.

Her dad had said he would donate the plots where they had been "buried" last year and help pay for the marker. He didn't mind and said he'd always wanted to do something nice for his sister, but was never sure what to do. He was grateful for Clark's idea.

She had promised Clark last night that she would swing by the cemetery on her way into town to make sure everything was set. A part of her also wanted to quietly pay respect to a woman she'd nearly forgotten.

She had a problem with mothers. They all seemed to die or leave her. The year after her mom left, Lois' mom died. Maybe that's why she liked Mrs. Kent so much. She stuck around and actually bothered to care. She was the mother Chloe always silently wished was her own.

Her heart rate jumped upon seeing the freshly dug dirt around the tombstone. She knew she was in the right place. She only imagined this is what Lois and Clark felt when they saw her "grave" for the first time.

The tall brown marble marker shone in the early afternoon light. She stopped and knelt in front of it, placing her hand on the cold stone and tracing the letters of her aunt's name. Her gaze dropped to Lois' name and then to the picture below.

It shouldn't have been this hard. After all, she barely knew the woman. She died when she was four.

But maybe, just maybe, she hadn't fully recovered from the loss of her own mother. Sure, she hadn't died. But, in a way, she had. She'd left and never came back. That was a death in its own right. And she had never really mourned.

She rocked back and slowly sat on the ground. Her chin began to quiver and she tried to sniff back the tears. But it didn't work. They came anyway.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there. But she had promised him that she'd come by the farm after she left the cemetery. She needed to get going.

After she left Lois' apartment she'd driven all the way back to Met U. She was getting tired of the commute lately. She secretly longed for super speed.

He'd shown up later that evening at her dorm after staying the afternoon at Lois' to supposedly help her look for the picture. When Chloe confronted him about why he'd lied to Lois about it, he said that he just wanted to spend some time with her and surprise her for once.

Chloe was sure he had.

He'd gotten the picture from her to take back to Lois. When Chloe asked how he was going to give it back, he just smiled his beautiful smile and said, "I don't know…but I have an idea."

And she was sure he did.

She slowly rose to her feet and dusted off the seat of her pants. Wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath, she took one last look at the stone. She had never been more proud of him in all her life.

Leaving the cemetery and turning on the main road, her thoughts drifted back to the past week. It was amazing how much things could change in a few short days. The funny thing was, though, she was the only one who had noticed. Or so she thought.

She pulled her little car down the lane that led to the bright sunny farmhouse. She parked near the barn. He said last night that he'd be waiting for her in the loft.

There were still some questions she wanted to ask him. She hadn't figured everything out. Well, in a way she had, but a part of her wanted verbal confirmation from one or both of them. But, like before, she knew he'd be easier to crack than Lois.

She stepped out of the car and made her way into the barn. Slowly climbing the stairs that led to the loft, she noticed him staring out the massive window.

She would always have feelings for him. She would always love him. But only when you realize you love someone so much are you able to fully let them go.

"So, it must be tough."

She smiled and stopped at the top of the stairs as he turned around to face her, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets.

"What?"

"Not being able to be surprised by anyone. You know…super hearing and all."

He smiled faintly and nodded his head, then dropped his gaze.

"Yeah."

Something wasn't right. He was brooding again. She had to admit that she had gotten used to it. That is, until Lois showed up and brought it to everyone's attention. Now it was hard not to notice.

"I went to the cemetery. Everything looks great, especially the picture. They did a really good job on it. Lois is gonna love it."

He kept his eyes to the floor as he spoke.

"Great, Chloe. Thanks."

She crossed her arms and sighed, walking closer to him as he sat on the couch.

"Okay, Clark. What's up?"

He quickly glanced up at her, then back down to the floor as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Nothing. It's just…well. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately."

Thinking? Great. It usually wasn't good when Clark Kent thought.

"Okay…about what exactly?"

Was this what she thought it was about? She could almost sense it.

"Lois."

Her heart didn't sink as far as it should have.

She smiled. She knew it. And somehow, she'd always known, or at least she thought she should have.

"So…what about Lois?"

She wanted to know…and then she didn't. But she did. And this time she was going to stick with it until she had the answers she was looking for.

She moved closer and sat next to him on the couch.

"I don't know. I guess everything from this week has just been so strange. I mean, in a way, she's driving me crazy. But at the same time, I can't stay away from her."

He stood and walked back over to the window, running his fingers through his thick black hair the way he does when he's frustrated. She'd seen it numerous times, but never so much as when the subject of Miss Lane came up this past week.

She smiled. She knew they'd both been bitten, but just didn't know where to scratch.

"So what did you do with the picture? Do you still have it?"

He paused and turned to look at her.

"No. I, uh…sneaked into her apartment last night and dropped it off."

Chloe shot him a confused look.

"Dropped it off? What'd ya mean? You didn't just put it back in the box, did you? Because if you did, she's gonna think she's losing her mind when she finds it there."

"No. Uh. No." He paused and cleared his throat. "I sorta ordered some lilies and left them and the picture with a note telling her to meet me here at two o'clock today."

She closed her eyes and tried to make sense of that statement as a confused grin found its way on her face.

Why would Clark Kent do anything so…nice? And for Lois Lane? If he couldn't see it, then she was about to point it out to him.

"Okay…let me get this straight. You took her lilies, her favorite flower, left the picture and a note?"

He smiled sheepishly and shoved his hands farther in his pockets.

"Yeah."

"Okay. First of all, where did you get the lilies this time of year? I know they don't have them down at the Main Street Florist right now."

He kept his head down as he answered.

"Germany."

Chloe's mouth fell open. Nope. He definitely never did anything like that for Lana _or_ her parents.

"Germany! Why Germany?"

He walked back and nervously sat on the couch, turning to face her.

"I got them from a florist online in Heidelberg. It's where her dad got her mom's lilies." He paused and shifted back away from her. "You know, the ones she's holding in the picture."

Right. Of course. She closed her eyes and smiled. And if it was possible, she loved him even more.

She sighed and looked at him.

"So…do you like her?"

The silence spoke volumes. That's when she knew.

"I don't know."

The three little words that every girl usually hated to hear. But not now.

"Right. So all of this has just been something nice for a friend?"

"No."

That was answered a little too quickly.

"So, it wasn't something nice or she's not your friend?"

He jumped back up and ran both hands through his hair this time. Doubly frustrated. Never a good sign.

"No, Chloe. I don't know. I don't know what's going on. Everything has surprised me this week. I don't want to feel what I'm feeling, but I do. I don't know what it is, but something has changed. Something…for her." He paused and walked to the window, resting his hand on the windowsill. "And I just…I just want her to be happy."

Chloe smiled and slowly stood. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

She knew the day would come when he would love someone other than Lana. They were never meant to be. Everyone could see that. She just always hoped she would be next in line.

She'd done a lot of thinking over the past few days, too. Mostly about why she was gradually getting over him. It'd been a long time coming, she knew that. But she could handle it. It just surprised her that she could.

She should've been jealous. And part of her was, but not in a malicious 'he's mine, not yours' kind of way.

No, this was more of 'I wish I could have a love like that'.

She slowly walked to him by the window and placed a hand on his arm.

"Then make her happy, Clark."

He turned to her as she looked up at him and smiled. He grinned from ear to ear as he pulled her into a hug.

They both understood.

She didn't want to let go. He had asked her last night to go to the cemetery with him and Lois later. She had agreed, but somehow, now it didn't seem right.

She pulled away and looked up at him.

"Listen…I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it with the two of you to the cemetery later." She paused as he looked at her confused. "I mean, I just have so much work to catch up on back in Metropolis. And going back to the place that was meant to be _my_ place of eternal rest only a year ago still creeps me out a little."

She wasn't going to mention the fact that she broke down there earlier. And she certainly wasn't going to say that it would be better if Lois and Clark were alone there. No, she didn't want to push it too much.

Oh great. He looked disappointed. But she wouldn't cave. The days of falling for Clark Kent were over. For the most part. He was still her best friend and confidante. She'd be there for him til the end.

He slowly nodded his head.

She glanced at her watch. It was nearly two o'clock. Lois would be there soon.

"Oh, hey. It's almost two. I'd better get going before she gets here."

She'd almost turned to leave when he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No, wait, Chloe."

She gasped at his sudden touch.

"Please stay. It might be easier with you here when she shows up."

Stay? Oh, how could she resist. One glance at those baby blues always got her.

"Sure."

"Thanks." They swapped smiles as he motioned to the stairs. "Let's head on inside. I'm gettin' a little hungry."

She followed him down the stairs, out of the barn and into the house.

She wasn't sure why, but the closer she got to the house, the more nervous and excited she became. She was so happy for Clark. But part of her was even happier for Lois. If only they could see how much they needed each other.

"Hey, Chloe."

"Hi, Mrs. Kent."

She loved how she always got warm fuzzies every time she opened that creaky wooden screen door. She loved this family as if they were her own.

"Do you want some lunch, Chloe? We're just finishing up, but I can leave it out if you're hungry."

The Kents were sitting on the barstools at the kitchen island. Mrs. Kent was busily putting the lids back on the pickle jars while Mr. Kent attempted to fix another sandwich before she put everything away.

She should've been hungry. She'd driven all morning from Metropolis to get back to Smallville to make sure the memorial looked okay. Forgetting all about breakfast, she'd just grabbed her usual cup of coffee before heading out the door. Food was the last thing on her mind, especially after the recent revelations in the loft.

"No, thanks, Mrs. Kent. I can't stay too long. I'm just gonna stick around until Lois shows up."

Mr. Kent turned to Chloe as he shoved his knife in the jar of mayonnaise and slopped it on a piece of bread.

"You know, Chloe…we are more than happy to help pay for this."

Mrs. Kent slid off the barstool and turned to Chloe, smiling.

"Yeah, Chloe. We know it was all Clark's idea, but it was something that we wanted to do, too." She stepped forward and pulled Chloe into a hug. "You and Lois have both done so much for us…" She paused as she pulled away and looked at Chloe. "…And for Clark."

Chloe looked at Clark, who had reached in the fridge for some milk, and smiled. No, her love for him would never die. But it had changed. She wanted to cry, but didn't dare. If Lois walked in and saw her crying, she would immediately demand to know what was going on and who made her little cousin cry. So she held it in.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

Mrs. Kent stepped away from Chloe and crossed her arms as she spoke.

"I know I could never thank you enough for what you've done to help out with this, Chloe. It means so much to me that Clark wanted to do this for Lois' mom. Being a mom myself, that touches me more than any of you will ever know. You, Lana and Lois are all like the daughters I never had, but always wanted. You're each special and unique in your own ways." She moved closer to Chloe and put her hand on her cheek. "And you will all always hold a special place in my heart."

Reaching in the cabinet for a clean glass, Clark looked at Chloe and beamed the Kent smile.

"And mine, too."

Chloe wasn't entirely positive, but she was pretty sure she'd never been happier in her entire life.

There was something in his voice. Something in his smile. It was something she'd silently witnessed over the last few days. A change.

She was beginning to realize that his feelings for Lois were more than his overgrown childhood crush for Lana. They were also more than the deep love of friendship he had for her. No, it was that and so much more.

She hopped on the barstool next to Mr. Kent. She knew Lois sometimes had trouble with punctuality. She hoped this wouldn't be one of those times. The anticipation was killing her.

A soft knock on the screen door. She had arrived.

Mrs. Kent walked to the door and held it open for Lois.

"Oh, hey, Lois." Lois slowly stepped into the kitchen as Mrs. Kent moved to stand next to Mr. Kent. "Lois, have you eaten? We've already had lunch, but I can whip something up for you, if you like?"

Mrs. Kent. Always thinking of everyone else. And always a mom.

"No, thanks, Mrs. Kent. I'm fine."

They didn't mean to. They hadn't planned on it. But, apparently, the excitement and anticipation had gotten to everyone. Smiles were a dime a dozen in the Kent kitchen that Sunday afternoon. And Lois appeared thoroughly freaked out.

"Okay, got your note, Smallville. I'm here. So, what's going on?" Lois paused and looked at each of them. "And what is with the freaky smiles?"

Chloe was the first to move. She got up off the bar stool and stepped closer to Lois. She wrapped her arms tight around her and hugged her.

She was so happy for her cousin. She truly loved her like a sister and would always be there for her until the end. Somehow, she knew now that Clark would do the same.

"I love you, Lois."

"Uh…you aren't possessed again, are you, Chlo? 'Cause if ya are, I want no part of it this time."

Chloe pulled away and smiled, keeping her hands on Lois' shoulders.

"No, I'm not possessed." She smirked and looked back over her shoulder at Clark. "I'm just happy."

Lois had that usual skeptical look plastered on her face.

"Happy? You sure you don't mean drunk?"

And everyone wondered where Chloe got her sarcasm and biting wit.

"No, Lois, I'm not drunk. But, unfortunately, I can't stay. I've gotta get back to Metropolis. I just came by to take care of a few things for a friend." She turned and smiled at Clark, who matched her grin. She turned back to Lois, more serious this time. "But, Lois, I just want you to know…that everything will be okay."

Yep, she was happy. And she knew that Clark was going to make Lois happy, too. If not today…then someday.

Clark set his glass of milk on the counter and nodded his head.

"Okay, all of you are really starting to creep me out, so if someone doesn't start talking soon…"

"Lois…"

"What, Smallville?"

He smiled and sighed.

"We know this week hasn't been the best for you. That's partly my fault."

Lois crossed her arms and cocked her hips to one side, as if waiting for his explanation.

"Okay. You're right. Go on."

He smiled and shook his head.

"So, we've been thinking."

"We? Who's we, Smallville?"

"Chloe, my parents and I."

Oh great. Did he have to drag her into it? This was all his idea.

"Yes, and Lois, we want you to know that this is something we all wanted to do, and we were glad to do it."

Thank goodness for Mr. Kent.

"Glad to do what?" Lois looked at Clark. "What's going on?"

He looked at his parents and Chloe. Chloe smiled and grabbed her keys off the island countertop. She knew that was her cue. And she didn't mind at all.

"Right. Well, I've gotta get going." She reached for Lois and pulled her into another hug. "Just give me a call later, cuz."

"Okay…sure."

Chloe pulled away and walked toward the door. She stopped in the doorway and waved goodbye to her two best friends. For some reason she couldn't stop smiling.

"Bye."

"Uh…bye, Chlo."

She bounded down the old wooden steps and walked across the driveway to her little red car, gravel crunching under her feet the entire way. She hopped in her car and started the engine.

The past week had given her a new perspective on Lois and Clark. A week ago she would've laughed at the mere thought of Lois and Clark together. After all, how many times had she needed to separate them like two little children?

She didn't know what was going to happen. She wasn't sure what _could_ happen. It was one of those things that didn't make sense, yet seemed perfect.

A small part of her always knew she and Clark weren't meant to be. She realized that time does heal pain.

But time also allows love to grow in ways, and people, you never imagined, but always should have known.

**THE END**


End file.
